The subject disclosure is generally directed to color printer half-toning.
Raster type printers, which have been implemented with various print engines such as electrophotographic print engines and ink jet print engines, commonly employ half-toning to transform continuous tone image data to print data that can be printed as an array of dots that can be of substantially similar size. For example, 24 bit/pixel continuous tone image data can be half-toned to a plurality of single color one-bit per pixel bit-maps. It can be difficult to achieve substantially uniform or even distribution of the half-toned dots.